


Peak Foundation

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-29
Updated: 2004-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Simon enhances his sub further.





	Peak Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Peak Foundation

## Peak Foundation

Simon smiled as he worked. Jayne watched his lover's face. It had been a year since the first night they'd spent together, Simon had decided to commemorate the date with a new piercing. Jayne had looked at the ring and frowned. 

"Will I need to take it out when ya let me top?" 

Simon smiled; he had learned Jayne so well by then that he read the real intent in the question. "No, it'll just add a little more to what I feel." 

"Whadda ya call this one?" 

"It's named for an Earth man who was consort to a queen, his name was Prince Albert." 

"You sure I won't hurt you with it?" 

"Jayne, you let me worry about that." 

"Don't wanna hurt ya, that's all." 

"I appreciate that. Now be quiet while I work." 

Simon slipped the ring through the opening and made sure it was closed properly. Picking up the piercing needle, he pulled the loose skin of Jayne's scrotum up and made room for another ring just below the base of his cock. When he locked the new ring in place he smiled at the new look of his lover's body. Bending, he kissed the flesh around the new piercings. Jayne let out a soft sigh. 

In the past year, they'd become close, so close that everyone on board knew they were together. It wasn't mentioned, but Simon could tell that they knew. Not many days passed without sex in some form happening between them. Anytime they made planet fall, and could get away, they played heavier games. This had been one of those times. Simon urged Jayne onto his side. Simon's hands traced the marks he'd left on Jayne's ass. He let his mind float back to the night they'd spent in a seedy hotel room. 

* * *

Jayne had opened the door and walked over to the dresser. Simon had checked out the bathroom, pitched a towel to Jayne. The small bag Jayne carried was unloaded onto the towel on the dresser. Simon removed his coat and hung it in the small closet. 

"Undress." 

Jayne had obeyed instantly. Simon sat on the edge of the bed and watched. He loved watching Jayne get naked for him. As all that toned flesh was revealed, Simon's cock began to harden. When Jayne was naked, he rose and motioned to Jayne to get onto the bed. 

"On your stomach, boy." 

Jayne did as instructed; automatically spreading his legs and arms. Simon picked up the cuffs from the dresser and efficiently bound Jayne to the bed. Stepping back, he looked at the vision lying helpless, waiting for whatever he wanted to do. 

He reached down and adjusted his hard-on in his pants. Walking back to their toys, he mulled over what to use. Jayne had whittled a new paddle from a piece of driftwood he'd picked up on the last planet they'd been on. It was a nice weight, the wood bleached gray from the saltwater and sun. Jayne had even carved Simon's initials into one side and his own in the other. 

A wicked grin flashed across Simon's face as he picked it up and walked back to the bed. Kneeling between Jayne's widespread legs, Simon brought down the paddle. Over the next several minutes the only sounds in the room were the slap of the wood against flesh and Jayne panting. 

"You did a nice job on this paddle, boy. The initials were an especially good idea. Your ass is now marked as mine." 

"It's been yours, Sir, since that first night." 

Simon bent forward and rubbed his cloth-covered crotch against Jayne's red ass as he bit deep into his boy's throat. Jayne responded with a deep groan as his body tried to sink into the bed, seeking relief from the irritation of wool over inflamed skin. 

Simon allowed him to wiggle, not that he could do much of that with his ankles and wrists bound so tightly. Simon reached for the lube that Jayne had placed on the bedside table. Rising up, Simon squeezed a generous portion onto the top of Jayne's crack. Opening his pants, he pulled out his cock. Sliding it into the lube, he rolled it around and then down to slick Jayne's hole. 

With a hard push he slid into the heat. Jayne gasped at the suddenness, combined with the irritation of fabric and zipper connecting with his sore body. Simon's grin could only be classified as wicked. Of course, most people would say to be a good surgeon a man had to be a bit sadistic. Simon was definitely sadistic in his use of his lover at times, and not just when he had him helpless. 

Jayne hadn't said it out loud, but Simon knew that he got off on the pain. There had been times when Jayne had come from the pain alone. Simon pounded into Jayne, no finesse, no gentle foreplay, just a rough hard fuck, designed to get Simon off. 

He loved the sounds he was forcing from the man under him. With a last hard shove he let go, his come filling Jayne's ass. Lying full length on his lover, Simon enjoyed the flexing of Jayne's ass around his spent dick. Jayne was panting and whining. He was rubbing himself against the bed as much as possible. 

Simon ground down against Jayne keeping his dick buried as deeply as possible. "Please, Sir." 

"I didn't give you permission to speak, boy." 

Jayne whimpered, and rutted. Simon fastened his teeth in Jayne's throat. When he tasted blood he released the bit of flesh. "Come!" 

Jayne whimpered into the pillow, his ass clamped down and his entire body shook with the intensity of his climax. Simon purred as he licked the blood from Jayne's throat. When Jayne's body stopped shaking, Simon pulled out, bringing out a moan. 

Rising, he entered the bathroom and cleaned himself. Bringing back a warm cloth, he bathed Jayne. He then covered his lover with the blanket and left him to rest. He made his way through the town, and locating a store, he purchased a bottle of wine, some fresh fruit, a crusty loaf of bread and a rich cheese. 

Jayne was still sleeping when he returned to the room. He woke him with another session of the paddle. This time he used the other side and placed Jayne's initials next to his on that fine ass. He undressed when he fucked him that time, napping on top of Jayne after he'd come. 

Later, he positioned Jayne so that he was sitting in the center of the bed, then refastened the cuffs. Placing the food on the table next to the bed, he straddled Jayne and hand fed him. He alternated the bits of fruit, cheese and bread with his cock. He even managed to time things so that Jayne got a mouthful of come as his dessert. 

Simon smirked as Jayne made his way cautiously up the ramp when they returned to the ship. Wash gave him a curious look, but didn't ask. The crew had become used to seeing Jayne moving slowly or carefully after he and Simon disappeared on different planets. This time he was decorated with two sets of initials and a spectacular set of bruises. 

* * *

Jayne moaned softly as Simon's fingers traced the letters in his ass. Simon grinned as he saw Jayne's cock twitch. He'd given him a drug that would prevent his cock from rising; he'd keep him drugged until he was sure that Jayne's newest piercing had healed. Lying down, he scooted closer to Jayne. 

"Sleep, boy." 

Jayne nodded. Simon waited until he heard the deeper breathing that signified that Jayne had obeyed, slipping into slumber himself at last. 

When Simon determined that Jayne was healed, he planned a night to allow Jayne to be in charge. They were in Jayne's bunk, out of deference to Book sensibilities. Jayne was freshly showered and naked. Simon had cleaned himself fastidiously, inside as well. He intended for them to play a long time. 

Taking the syringe from his pocket he injected Jayne. 

"What's that?" 

"Something to keep you going for me a long time." 

Jayne had become used to his drug-enhanced love life. Simon had no compunctions about using his medical knowledge to improve on things. As Jayne waited for the effects to kick in, Simon undressed. Taking the lube from the dresser, Simon coated his fingers and began to get himself ready. 

"Get on the bunk, Jayne." 

Jayne took his position, back braced against the bulkhead, centered to give Simon room for his legs. Simon straddled him, using his slick hand to coat Jayne's hard-on. Jayne watched, a worried frown on his face. He could shoot someone with nary a thought, but the idea of hurting Simon was enough to make him panic. 

"Easy, Jayne. Deep breath." 

Jayne obeyed. But when Simon lifted up and moved forward while directing Jayne's dick back past Simon's balls, he stopped breathing. Simon worked himself down carefully onto the augmented cock, letting out a little grunt as the PA pushed through the muscle ring. Jayne's hand gripped the covers tightly as he watched Simon's face for any sign of pain. 

Once he was fully impaled, he gripped Jayne's head and kissed him. Starting slow and soft, he used his tongue to press into Jayne's mouth. Tongues stroking, sucking on Jayne's tongue, he rolled his hips slightly. He could feel the lessening of tension in Jayne's shoulders as the kisses continued. 

Pulling back slightly, he smiled at the sex drunk expression. The times he let Jayne fuck him were as intense in their own way as the times they fucked after a long scene. 

"Jayne, look at me." 

Jayne's eyes opened. Keeping their eyes locked, Simon lifted up, allowing Jayne's cock to slip from his body. He worked himself back down just as slowly. 

"Have I ever told you what a beautiful dick you have? How much I enjoy having something this big inside me?" 

"Tianna, Simon!" 

"Baobei." 

Jayne's arms wrapped around him, squeezing tightly. Simon rubbed his chin against Jayne's head as he pulled up again. The rhythm he set was slow, steady. He knew they'd both be exhausted before the drugs wore off. 

Jayne caressed the white flesh of his lover as Simon moved on him. He was feeling slightly different from other times Simon had used a drug on him. He'd have to ask later why. But right then all of his breath was being used to pant, moan or whimper. 

Simon varied his movements on Jayne, looking for the perfect pace to keep the feeling just right. Jayne was making a keening noise against his shoulder as he slobbered on it. Simon grinned at the tickle of Jayne's spit running down his back. Sliding his fingers around Jayne's jaw, he pulled him up to ravish his mouth again. 

"Ready to bring this on home, Jayne." 

"Huh?" 

"My legs are tired." 

Jayne's big hands moved down to feel the trembling of overworked muscles in Simon's thighs. Jayne flipped them with little effort. Simon relaxed back as Jayne took over the movements. Jayne bit his lip in concentration, trying to move carefully. 

"Jayne, if I wanted to be treated like porcelain I'd be in Kaylee's bed." 

Jayne frowned and growled. Simon grinned up at the jealous man. He'd gotten some very hard fucks by mentioning her name, and this time was no exception. Jayne forgot all about the new ring in his dick. Lifting Simon's legs, he began to slam into the tight hole. 

Simon's eyes closed, he arched as far as he could, grabbed handfuls of the blanket he was lying on and let Jayne take them both over the line. As Simon shot into the air between them, Jayne let out a self-satisfied, "Yes! That's it!" 

Simon was semi unconscious as Jayne thrust in for the last time and held Simon with bruising force as he came deep inside. Simon regained awareness in gradual increments. First was the sensation of Jayne still twitching inside him. Then came the discomfort of fingers digging into his thighs. 

Jayne panted harshly as he tried to remain upright; any other move would pull him from Simon's body and that was not acceptable, not in this or any other 'verse. He opened his eyes when he felt Simon's hands rubbing over his. 

"Don't need to keep me captive. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Sorry." Jayne lightened his hold. Simon's fingers rubbed his hands, caressing. 

Jayne shifted, easily lifting Simon to straddle his thighs. Holding him close, Jayne went back to sucking on his neck. Simon smiled softly, dropping his head onto a strong shoulder. When Jayne softened and slipped out, he moved the sleeping Simon onto the bunk. Pulling the blanket up over them, he drifted off as well. 

The end 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Peak Foundation**   
Author:   **peach**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  ***slash***  |  **11k**  |  **08/29/04**   
Characters:  Jayne, Simon   
Summary:  Simon enhances his sub further.   
  



End file.
